Snow Reads Undiscovered: Book 1: An Invisible Breeze
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Details inside. Check out the original story by: Cascade of Raining Ice {Discontinued}


**Yep. Another one. I'm crazy. XP Story is by Cascade of Raining Ice.**

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

Leader\- Thrushstar- gray tom

Deputy\- Snowlight- white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat\- Nettlefrost- pale silver tom with green eyes (apprentice, Mistdawn)

Warriors:

Leafwhisker- black she-cat with green eyes (apprentice, Breezepaw)

Aspenfeather- dark gray speckled she-cat (apprentice, Adderpaw)

Wolfstep- pale gray tom with blue eyes (apprentice, Fernpaw)

Brackenstorm- golden-brown tom with dark green eyes

Skyleap- silver she-cat

Lightdusk- light brown tabby she-cat

Blackfly- black she-cat with blue eyes

Hailwhisper- dark gray she-cat with a black paw and pale blue eyes

Spiderpelt- fluffy black tom

Stonewhisker- gray tom with black spots

Squirrelfire- dark ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Mistdawn- pale gray tabby she-cat (medicine cat)

Breezepaw- light brown tabby she-cat with a white paw

Adderpaw- gray tom

Fernpaw- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Specklefern- tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes, expecting Thrushstar's kits

Elders:

Mossheart- white tom

Cherryshine- pale ginger she-cat

Sweetbreeze- golden and white she-cat

 **WindClan**

Leader\- Quickstar- brown tom

Deputy\- Icehawk- frost-white tom with sharp amber eyes

Medicine Cat\- Brightleaf- pale silver and white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Beechtail- dark gray tom

Willowheart- light brown tabby she-cat

Flowerleap- black she-cat with green eyes

Fernfrost- dark brown spotted she-cat

Harestreak- white tom with pale gray streaks (apprentice, Dustpaw)

Pouncetail- golden and white she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice, Mousepaw)

Squirrelsong- golden-brown she-cat

Mistycloud- gray she-cat with black and white flecks

Nightclaw- black and white tom (aapprentice, Adderpaw)

Sharpsight- small pale gray tabby she-cat with icy green eyes

Heatherfrost- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Dustpaw- light brown tom

Mousepaw- pale gray she-cat

Adderpaw- gray tom

Queens:

Sunflight- ginger and white she-cat, mother of Nightclaw's kits; Mintkit, a black and white she-kit, and Flightkit, a ginger tom, fostering Cloudkit, a pale silver and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders

Leafmist- black she-cat with gray flecks and green eyes

Redstreak- ginger tom with white streaks

Brackentail- dark gray tom

 **ShadowClan**

Leader\- Duskstar- silver-gray tom

Deputy\- Birdwing- ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat\- Deershine- pale gray she-cat (apprentice, Owlpaw)

Warriors:

Stoneclaw- dark gray tom with pale blue eyes

Darkmist- black she-cat

Stormstream- dark gray she-cat with white paws (apprentice, Rowanpaw)

Shadepelt- black tom (apprentice, Splashpaw)

Tigershadow- golden and black striped tom (apprentice, Honeypaw)

Grasspool- dark brown tabby she-cat

Dapplefeather- speckled she-cat

Bluesong- white she-cat with blue eyes

Fallenoak- light brown she-cat

Apprentices

Rowanpaw- ginger tom

Honeypaw- white she-cat with golden patches

Splashpaw- silver she-cat

Owlpaw- dark brown tom

Queens

Fallowheart- dark brown she-cat, mother of Tanglefur's kits; Marshkit, a dark brown tom, and Nightkit, a black she-kit

Elders

Spiderheart- black tom

Aspenblaze- ginger she-cat with a white blaze on her chest

 **RiverClan**

Leader\- Dawnstar- long-furred cream she-cat

Deputy\- Blackwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat\- Softstream- white she-cat

Warriors:

Dovefeather- pale gray she-cat

Leopardwing- golden and black spotted she-cat

Streamheart- gray-and-white tom (apprentice, Tawnypaw)

Minnowblaze- black she-cat (apprentice, Beetlepaw)

Pebblefrost- light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown flecks and blue eyes

Swiftbrook- dark brown she-cat

Sootwhisker- black tom (apprentice, Rosepaw)

Reednose- dark gray tom

Troutsplash- black and white tom (apprentice, Strikepaw)

Moonfrost- silver she-cat

Brightpelt- ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Tawnypaw- ginger she-cat

Strikepaw- golden tom

Beetlepaw- small brown tom

Rosepaw- dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Frostlight- white she-cat, mother of Troutsplash's kits; Pondkit, a gray tom, Patchkit, a black-and-white she-kit, and Icekit, a white tom

 **Prologue** :

It was a cold storming leaf-bare night. Lightdusk screeched in pain as the second kit slithered onto the moss. Nettlefrost placed a paw on her flank to check if there were more kits. **Wouldn't you know how many kits by then? At least a estimate.**

"That's it," he mewed. "Two she-kits. Congratulations." Nettlefrost announced. Lightdusk purred, and her mate Brackenstorm burst into the den, his green eyes alight with pride and his golden fur ruffled from pacing. **Hm... Lightdusk a her mate, Brackenstorm, bursted into **the** den...' Just a thought.**

"They're beautiful, Lightdusk!" he exclaimed. "What should we name them?" Nettlefrost watched them name the first kit, a dark brown she-kit, Fernkit. _What about the other kit?_ he thought, confused. _Did they forget about her?_ **Apparently.**

"There's another she-kit." Nettlefrost pointed out. Lightdusk looked surprised, **Why are you surprised? Haven't you felt the pain of two kits and the med. cat even mewed 'two she-kits'...** and little guilty **A little? You just forgot about your kit.** as she gazed at the light brown tabby she-kit with adoration.

"We'll name her Breezekit, for my mother, Sweetbreeze," she mewed descisively. Nettlefrost realized she hadn't purposely overlooked the light brown tabby she-kit, but had really not noticed her. **Now we know the 'invisible' part of the title.** _Threats will rise in the shadows, and only the clouds may save us._ **Not a bad prophecy. It makes it seem like it could be about any kit. If there is a Cloudkit... well... you get it.** Nettlefrost stiffened as he recalled the prophecy he had received at the Moonpool the night before. _I have a feeling this kit will help save us, if only we notice her enough._ **How do you know?**

* * *

 **There! I hope you guys enjoy my little commentary! I will be as honest as possible (no hard feelings). Updates will be at random.**


End file.
